Final Fantasy Big Brother
by Yunielesca
Summary: I wonder how the Final Fantasy characters will cope in the Big Brother House.


**Final Fantasy Big Brother**

**Host- Welcome to the first series of Big Brother! I see everyone is happy and ready to meet our house mate's right? Now we are going to meet the 8 house mates and see how they are!**

**Audience screams crazily.**

**Host laughs.**

**Host- Ok lets meet our first housemate. I would like you all to give a warm welcome to…Cloud!**

**Cloud runs out waving to the audience and laughing, he sits on the couch giving the host a kiss and having a huge smile on his face.**

**Host- So Cloud, why did you want to go in the house?**

**Cloud- Well, I wanted to go into the house to meet a girl and meet some more friends**

**Host- Well, one more question and your may be the first to go into the house. How far do you think you will get in the house?**

**Cloud- I would have to say at least the 3rd or 4th.**

**Host- Well thank you Cloud if you would like to go through that door and please follow the instructions the security guards give you, you will get to the house safely. Well that was our first housemate, after the break we will meet our 2nd housemate.**

**Meanwhile, Cloud walks through the door and into the house looking around with a breathtaking look.**

**Cloud- oh…my….god! This is bloody awesome!**

**Back at the studio**

**Host- Well, this Cloud sounds very interesting and very cute I wonder if he'll get a girl in the house! Now let's meet our 2nd housemate. This one is a girl and could be possibly Cloud's future girlfriend. Let's give a huge clap to Rinoa!**

**Audience goes spastic.**

**Rinoa walks out waving and smiling flicking her black hair to the back she then finishes off with and run and then jumping on the couch next to the host.**

**Host- Hello Rinoa, how are you?**

**Rinoa- Great! And yourself?**

**Host- Wonderful I'm very excited! Now may I just ask you, two questions and then you may go into the house**

**Rinoa- Sure!**

**Host- How far do you think you will get in the Big Brother house and why?**

**Rinoa- Hmmm, I think I will go at least to the 2nd person or 3rd because I funny bright and I will always think of the bright side even in bad situations!**

**Host- You sound very energetic. Now our last question, do you think you will get together with a fellow housemate?**

**Rinoa- Well I think so, lets just hope for the best I guess!**

**Host- Ok, well thank you follow the security guard and then you will be escorted to the house. We'll have a break and then meet out 3rd housemate!**

**Meanwhile, Rinoa walks through the door looking at the house with a big smile on her face until she sees Cloud; she walks over to him and introduces herself.**

**Rinoa- Hello I'm Rinoa, I guess I'm the 2nd housemate to enter the house.**

**Cloud- Hi, I'm Cloud I'm the 1st housemate nice to meet you!**

**Back at the studio**

**Host- Hello welcome back. Before the break we met our 2nd housemate, now let's meet the 3rd, please welcome Vivi!**

**Vivi runs out falling over and then getting up again he sits down on the couch his feet far away from the ground.**

**Host- Well, this housemate is a little different to your ordinary person, he is a Black Mage. This could prove affective in the house. Ok I have two questions and then your may join your fellow housemates. How far do you think you will get in the house and do you think you will get a girlfriend?**

**Vivi- I think I will get pretty far. I'm not sure how far I'll go though. You will just have to watch and see how far I get! And for your other question I don't think so I'm not really in the house to get a girlfriend I just want a good friend that I can trust and hang out with.**

**Host- Well thank you Vivi you may join your other housemates. Now back to a break and then we will meet our next housemate.**

**Vivi walks through the door seeing Cloud and Rinoa and waving.**

**Vivi- Hello I'm Vivi the 3rd person in the Big Brother House.**

**Cloud- Hello, Vivi I'm Cloud and this is Rinoa**

**(Ok because I can't be bothered doing another 5 more people because it will take to long lets just pretend everyone is in ok? Good! )**

**Host- Now that everyone has introduced themselves I wonder who will get along and who won't, I'll just give you a summary of who is in the house. Cloud, Rinoa, Vivi, Lulu, Vincent, Selphie, Zidane and Tifa. Well there are our 8 housemates this is, Big Brother and keep watching!**


End file.
